


Five Times Charlotte Said She Loves Sam (And One Time She Said She Doesn't)

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [5]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: 5+1, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: This week's prompt was simply 5+1 and I missed my girl Charlotte, so here she is





	Five Times Charlotte Said She Loves Sam (And One Time She Said She Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt was simply 5+1 and I missed my girl Charlotte, so here she is

1.

Charlotte had cheated on her husband. She woke up in a bed that wasn’t her own and looked over at a man who wasn’t her Sam.

He smiled at her. “Hey Charlotte.”

She ignored that she wanted to smile back. “Ted. This has to be the last time.”   
“This was the first time.” He was smirking, but he sat up and leaned away. “But alright.”

She sat up as well, reaching for her clothes. “I can’t do this. I love Sam.”

“I said alright.” Ted was shaking his head at her, but he didn’t say anything more.

* * *

2.

Sam called her at work. That was unusual. “Oh hi Sam. How are you—”

“I’ll be home late,” he cut her off. “Keep dinner warm for me.”   
“Of course. But Sam, sweetheart, it’s… You’ve been home late every day this month, I— I miss you.” She was whispering, still in the office.

“My work is important, Char.” He sounded impatient. “Just do it.”   
“Alright Sam. I love you.”

He hung up without replying.

* * *

3.

Charlotte was at Ted’s place once again. He grinned at her when he opened the door. “Thought last time was the last time?” He stepped aside to let her in.

She shook her head. “I love Sam,” she said. “I don’t love you.”   
“Never said you did.” He looked at her as she took off her jacket and left it on the hook. “So, are we gonna do this?”

She didn’t reply, but she did let him kiss her, even though she shouldn’t.

* * *

4.

Sam was home late. Charlotte waited with dinner until he came home. “Hi Sam, sweetheart. How was your day?”

“Alright.” He shrugged off his jacket and hung it. “Is there any food?”

“Yeah, of course.” She went back to the kitchen. “I waited for you so that we could eat together.”

“Right.” Sam went to the kitchen and sat down. “Thank you,” he said when she put food in front of him. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

She smiled. “I love you Sam.”   
“I love you too.”

* * *

5.

Sam came home drunk. He was angry, too, yelling. “Charlotte! Why’s the food not ready?”

She was cowering a little. “Sam, sweetheart, you didn’t say when you’d be home so I just kept it… I can have it ready in ten minutes, don’t worry about it.” She started moving off towards the kitchen, but he blocked her way.

“Charlotte.” He was looking down at her, raising a hand. “Why. Is the food. Not. Ready?”

“I, I…” She looked around. “Sam, sweetheart, I love you, if you’ll just let me get to the kitchen, I’ll have it ready in just a few minutes, not to worry—”

He dropped his hand, just barely grazing her cheek, and stepped aside.

Charlotte couldn’t help but feeling like she was fleeing when she went to the kitchen to get the food ready.

* * *

+1.

Charlotte was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, with a drink. Paul’s girlfriend came over to sit next to her. “Hey. Charlotte, right?”   
Charlotte nodded. “I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name.”

“I’m Emma.” She put out a hand, and Charlotte shook it. “Why are you over here all alone?”

“Oh, I…” She shook her head. “My husband didn’t want to come, I’m a little disappointed. That’s all.”

Emma patted her shoulder. “Oh. I can understand that. Cheers.” She held up her glass, and Charlotte humoured her. “But you love him, right? I mean, I’m disappointed in Paul all the time, but I still love him.”

“Of course.” The answer was automatic. “Actually… I don’t think I do. I don’t think I love my Sam.”   
“Oh.” Emma took a sip of her drink. “I’m sorry to hear that.”   
“Yeah. Feels good to say, though.” Charlotte stared at her glass and didn’t say any more.

Emma stayed with her, and Charlotte finally felt like she had a friend.


End file.
